Superheroes Always Get the Girl
by M14Mouse
Summary: Xander could have any girl he wanted but he only wanted one. Too bad she is already taken by a superhero no less. VidaxChip pairing with one sided Xander and Vida pairing.


Superheroes Always Get The Girl

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Xander could have any girl he wanted but he only wanted one. Too bad she is already taken by a superhero no less. Vida and Chip pairing with one sided Xander and Vida pairing.

Disclaimer: No ownage here. Move along. .

30kisses theme: 26. If only I could make you mine.

He could get any girl he wanted. It only took a simple smile, some well placed words, and serenity look in his eyes. He had them in the palm of his hand. The only girl is who immune to his charms and the girl he wanted was already taken.

Her name is Vida Rocca.

Funny thing it didn't popped out at him at first. Mate, she didn't have a giant sign over her saying that she was taken. Like he made the mistake on the first day in his new school by throwing his arms around her and declared that she was his girl. Her response was a hard punch to his gut. Hey, it was middle school and he was an idiot. He didn't approach her again after that embarrassment. By watching her, he found out about her hot quiet sister, Madison. He wouldn't say that now…her boyfriend would kick his ass. But back then, he thought she was a hottie.

Then there was Chip, her best friend that is always seemed to be attached to her hip. She would hit him for throwing his arms around her but she allowed Chip to do it. She would let him hug her. Every time he could feel the jealousy run through his veins. How could she like him? He was such a geek. He ran around in a cape. He does such crazy things…but Vida laughed and ended up joining in. It must be something he isn't seeing.

But when Chip helped him out of a tight spot, he began to like the guy. Chip could easy draw a laugh or a smile out of you even on your worst day. He become his first true guy friend. Though Chip, he got to know Vida…He mean really got to know her. During that time of the month, she is very scary. Chip always had the remedy for that. He would hand her a bar of Heresy's dark chocolate and give her this big smile.

"Chocolate to the rescue!" Chip said dramatically.

How cheesy was that? Vida would smile softly and take the chocolate bar from his hand. She would kiss his cheek and mess with his hair. He tried it once. He found out that Vida hated white chocolate. Vida was nice about it and took the chocolate but Chip had to explain to him later.

Strike one for him.

He thought he figured out what Vida like in a guy. She was always going after the strong guys. She wanted a man who could stay up to her. She didn't want a man to bring her flowers or candle light dinners. She wanted someone to party with…and dance with. He saw her eying the basketball players during a game. Trust me when I said that she was staring lower than most people would look. So, he began to lift weights and skateboarding. He noticed the looks that she was giving him after awhile. She said nothing to him. Beside, she was always dating someone else. After the latest break up, she would talk to Chip. Sometimes, she would rave and sometime, it was a quiet silence. Unlike most guys, Chip would sit there and listen. Unlike most guys, he would tell her what he thought. Sometimes, he was surprised that Chip was still around.

"Vida…perhaps, you're too strong toward the guy," Chip said as he nibbled on a cookie.

"What?" Vida said.

"You can't break up with a guy because you wanted to drive. You must didn't like him."

"I…." She said with a frown.

"But…he shouldn't have called you the b word…because that's mean. You aren't one. You're just stronger than him. He's jealous."

"You bet," She said with a grin. He smiled back and then offered her a cookie.

"Cookie?"

It took awhile to figure out that Vida didn't need that type of strength. She needed the type of strength that Chip offered. It made his heart break a little.

Strike Two for him.

But he wasn't one to give up. He dated other girls constantly. The prettier girl, the better in his opinion. He wanted to make her jealous but she never did. She did step in when she thought a girl was wrong for him. Most of the time, she was right…but he would never tell her that. The only time she was jealous if someone hit on Chip. He wasn't handsome like himself…but as one girl would put it. He was so adorable! It made him sound like a puppy they want to take home.

Sometimes, it was so funny to watch someone flirt with Chip because it would go right over his head, mate. And watching Vida is like watching a bull in a china shop was interesting. Her eyes would start flaring up. He could almost hear her teeth grinding together. Carefully, Vida would step in and drag Chip away. Chip was too clueless to notice.

At least, he thought at first.

Chip and Vida has this weird game with a piece of paper. They would get on opposite ends on the table and try to blow it as hard they can to the other side. It lasted for a few minutes before they start laughing like a pair of banshees. Sometimes, one of them would sneak up under the table and grab the other leg. Then there would be screaming and laughing. He wasn't dumb. He could see the looks that they were throwing each other. He would wish they would say something to each other.

Then again, they talk about everything but this! They're idiots. Complete idiots. He even tried to get Chip to spill the beans. The only thing that did was made Chip blush and stuttered. He could be evil about it and try to break them apart. He wouldn't…more like he couldn't do it. They know each other too well. The price was too high for him. He wouldn't lose his friends over this…

Beside, he's lover…not a fighter.

So, he made its goal to get them together.

He didn't do much work because the whole power ranger thing happened.

He could spend hours explain that whole story…but he isn't, mate. He could on and on about the Master, magic, crazy vampires, magic creatures and knights. Nope…he is going to move on to the juicy stuff….like how Vida and Chip got together. He can't believe he could say this now…but he really should be thanking Necorlai. Or not because she did blast a pretty good bruise on Chip…he's off topic.

This is how it went down, mate…Well…part of it…the whole getting together and make out thing didn't come until later when Chip's soul nearly got suck out of him. Okay…he's getting ahead of himself.

Here is what happened after Vida returned to normal from being a vampire…well as normal as Vida is.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vida moving toward the sofas. Suddenly, she just stopped and seemed to be staring at something. He looked over to see Chip sleeping on the sofa. He was about to opening his month to wake him up.

"You wake him up…I rip off your lips," She said without looking around.

"What?" He said surprisingly.

"He has been up for three days straight. Give him a break, okay?"

"Three days?"

"Yes, three days…" She said as she picked up a blanket and wrapped around Chip. Suddenly, her eyes became soft as she stroked Chip's cheek. He turned around to avoid seeing more.

"You know…he took a hit for me…He…"

His mouth nearly dropped at that. What? How…what didn't they tell anyone soon!

"Why did you tell anyone?"

"It was nothing. It's just a bruise. Beside, you were too busy with other things like oh…everything," She said angrily.

"That isn't fair, V. I didn't know. You know I would do something if I knew," He snapped back.

"Like what…?"

He was about to answer when he heard a loud yawn. He turned around to Chip waking up.

"I heard yelling…it's time to go home yet?" Chip said as he slowly moved to get up.

"No…no….Go back to sleep, Chip. We got it handled." She said softly. All of her angry out of her voice was gone.

"Nah…hungry."

"You had some pack of goldfish crackers in your locker. I get it," She said as she quickly got up and disappeared into the back room.

"She is just upset….She couldn't do anything. You know V hates being helpless," Chip said as he looked at him.

"I know…What was the deal…what happened, mate?"

"V was under Necorali's control. Fly Trap was going to hit her. I couldn't let that happened…"

"Always has to be a superhero, huh?"

"That is what friends do. Protect each other….and you would have done the same thing…for anyone of us," Chip said with a grin.

"Wow…something wise from Mr. Charlie Thorn. Did Fly Trap blast something into you?" He said with a tease. He didn't want to say it out loud. He was right. He would.

"Nahh….You know I'm right," Chip said with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep, mate. We have it covered."

"Okay…Don't worry about V…She will say she is sorry tomorrow," Chip said as he lie back down.

"You're right…" He said as he watched Chip go back to sleep.

He was almost always right when it came to V.

Nothing changed much between them after that. They still were close…always doing silly things…just being them. And the looks were still there. He wanted hit them or does something to them! Hmmm….Extreme measures needed to be taken. Lucky for him, Chip did the extreme part for him even if he almost gave him a heart attack. He had no clue what was going through Chip's head when he picked up the urn thing. Common sense must have really gone from that head of his.

Here was Chip having his soul sucked out of him…and V had her breakdown. No really words could comfort her. The only thing we could do…was to wait. He hated waiting. It was awful. Then the monsters came back…he was going to make it pay. Well…sort of pay…because Chip came back and kicked it butt. Always a superhero.

Maybe, the better word to say was a knight.

He is wishing Daggeron all the best on that.

OF course, Chip came back from doing whatever knights in training do. V came and dragged him off to the stock room. He had to go listen by the door. He was just a little curious.

First they were talking loudly. Typical stuff…blah…blah…I'm fine. Blah…Blah…knight training was fun…blah…blah…He could hear the entire boring conversation. Come on…get to the good part. Then their voices got really soft. He frowned when he couldn't hear anymore.

Come on…say something!

Well…something he could hear!

Fine…He slowly opened to door to see what was going on. He stumbled back a little to see them kissing….no…better word was making out. Hell, V was about to strip him.

"What's going on, Xander?" Maddie's voice popped up behind him. He turned around and smiled.

"Nothing…nothing at all. Vida and Chip are just talking," He said. He couldn't help but grin.

"Oh…well…I need some help with a costumer," She said.

"Lead the way."

A few minutes later, he saw them coming out. Vida was humming and grinning like a cat that got the cream. Chip was blushing furiously.

"It looks like the superhero got the girl," He said. Chip blinked for a moment then started to blush again.

He may have not gotten the girl he wanted.

Oh, the fun he is going to have to tease Chip about it.

End.


End file.
